Darkness Returns
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Sakura is recalled to Tokyo for an emergency meeting. Another ghost of the past has returned and they are not alone. Can the Scouts and the Cullens work together and stop this uprising? Or will they be doomed to die at the hands of their former enemies? This is the third installment of my Sailor Moon/Twilight series. Will follow the events in the book. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the third installment of my Twlight/Sailor Moon Crossover series. If you have not read 'Twilight Night' and 'Shadows of the Moon' (in that precise order), please read those first as they follow the Twilight series closely. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _This is bad. Really bad._

Yet another ghost of the past has returned to haunt me and with someone who looks disturbingly like James. Knowing Beryl, she's going to try to overrun the place with her youmas. So far, though, there haven't been any attacks but we're expecting to hear about them at any time. Mars and I are the only scouts that know how to deal with vampires. I explain that one way of killing the Cold Ones requires us to decapitate them. However, their skin is very hard and we need something, like my scythe, that is able to cut through them.

"Their skin is like diamond." I say. "Venus, the sword you used in the battle against Beryl would be good."

"How about my Space Sword?" Uranus asks.

"That's another one."

My only concern is that the rest of the scouts don't know how to fight vampires. James, as far as I know, is the only one that's out there but we can't be too careful as far as that goes. I've seen what they can do first-hand and it's not pretty. I've seen Jasper's scars from his days in the mid-1800s as he dealt with newborn vampires. I sigh. This is going to be a long meeting.

* * *

 _Forks, Washington_

Rosalie explained the serious nature of the call Sakura received moments before. The voice on the other end of the line didn't elaborate what the situation was but that the warrior was needed to return to Tokyo immediately. Sakura promised that she would come back as soon as she was able to.

"That's all I got." The blonde beauty said.

"It must have been really serious if she had to leave right away." Emmett remarked.

No one said anything. Edward paced back and forth with worry but stopped as Alice was sucked into a vision. The golden-haired vampire immediately stiffened and allowed a vicious growl to escape his lips, surprising the rest of his family. Carlisle went to his first changeling .

"Edward?"

"I know we killed him." He grounded out. "It's impossible. He's supposed to be dead!"

"Who, son?"

"James." Alice replied.

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

"So how exactly are we going to fight Beryl?" Jupiter asks. "We have no idea where she is!"

"I know." Usagi concedes.

Small Lady comes over to my side and gives me the biggest, comforting hug. Ever since she was born, she and I have developed a very strong bond. Since she's also a Sailor Scout, I will train her from time to time in the ways of combat. Most of her training, though, falls upon the inner scouts. I really don't want her to be involved in this battle for one obvious reason. James had picked up her scent before he had been chased off by the wolves. If he picks up on it again, who's to say he won't start tracking her? I brought this up with the other scouts and they agree that she shouldn't be involved but it depends on what King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity say. On the other hand, though...

"She's a healer." I say. "She can help us in that regard with the help of her crystal."

"You're still putting the crown princess in danger!" Uranus roars.

"She's going to have to deal with this stuff sooner or later!" I yell back. "You can't protect her forever!"

"Sailor Night is right." Endymion replies.

When did he walk in? He takes his place near his wife. He admits to being fearful of having his daughter on the battlefield but she's also a Sailor Scout. She has a destiny of her own to fulfill before she becomes queen one day. Also, she has died in battle before so it's not like she doesn't have any battle experience. However, it's an experience that none of us wish to remember. Small Lady, a.k.a Sailor Chibi Moon, had gone to Hotaru to save her. Hotaru, formerly known as Mistress Nine, had stolen her soul and swallowed it to empower herself. In the end, though, Small Lady had been revived after Mistress Nine had been destroyed. Hotaru was set free from that evil and was reborn as Sailor Saturn. Even Sailor Saturn had her dark beginnings. Speaking of...

"Sailor Saturn can protect Chibi Moon. Her own scythe can wipe out any enemies that come close."

After several more moments of arguing, we finally come to an agreement. We will all train for this upcoming clash with Beryl and James. I'm not too worried about Beryl, oddly enough, but James is a whole different story. His tracking abilities aside, there is another worry that strikes me. Jasper's story about dealing with a newborn vampire army makes me cold inside. What if there's a chance that James might do the same?

"I need to get back to the Cullens." I say, excusing myself.

Pluto opens the portal for me and I dash into it. If James creates a newborn army, then we're going to need all of the help we can get.

* * *

 _Forks, Washington_

The portal opens outside of the Cullen home and I dash right inside where they seem to be waiting for me. Alice gives me this worried look and I know right off the bat that she had a vision. Her vision has everyone up in arms. I sigh as Alice starts to explain what she saw. She had seen a woman with long, red hair and a gown that reminded her of dark royalty. The woman had recruited a vampire to help her with a plan of destruction.

"Was it James?"

"How did you know?"

"Pluto."

Emmett is all gung-ho about it but I stop him with a possibility that only Jasper would broach. I tell them of my fear that he might start a newborn vampire army. I admit that it's too early to know what James might decide but the possibility that he might pull a stunt of that magnitude is pretty daunting. I tell them that the Sailor Scouts are in training. Edward, per usual, objects to having them involved but I tell him that we have weapons that could cut through a vampire and that we have faced Beryl in the past.

"The woman with the red hair." I say to Alice. "That's Beryl. Her warriors were the one who created me."

We settle down and discuss what could possibly happen down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob is really happy to see me, vampire smell notwithstanding, and I'm happy to see him, too. Quil and Embry are at the house as well and greet me like I'm one of their own. I sit with all three for a little while before I get down to brass tax and explain the reason for my visit. I tell them that a double threat has risen and it will more than likely require their help, along with the Cullens and the Sailor Scouts. The three boys visibly grimace at the thought of having to work with the Cullens.

"Before you object, hear me out."

A vampire that had been previously destroyed had been revived. How, I explain, is still unclear. The Sailor Team is still working on it. There is a possibility, however faint at the moment, that said vampire could build an entire army of newborn vampires. We don't know how big the army can get and we want as many people we can get to counter this uprising. I sigh as I get no answer. I immediately get into my scout form and stand tall and straight, as a soldier would.

"On behalf of Neo-Queen Serenity," I say formally. "We need your help."

Now Jacob sighs. I know I have him there. If my plea for help goes unheeded, then I have one last weapon that would more than likely work. Just so I can gain his cooperation, I pull out a small device that's capable of creating a hologram, courtesy of Sailor Mercury herself. I push a small button and the holographic image of Neo-Queen Serenity appears.

"So she does exist." Embry says in quiet awe.

Her soft voice entreats to the boys as she asks for assistance in this fight. I smile. Usagi really knows how to tug heartstrings. She's always been such a sensitive soul. Her blue eyes alone can draw anyone in, myself included. I remember her trying to reach out to me during those days as a Dark Agent of the Negaverse. I had killed her ruthlessly but the crystal had sensed some of my waning humanity and granted me a chance to repent. She gave me a chance to repent and I'm forever grateful for that.

As soon as her message ends, Usagi disappears. I just guaranteed some extra help from these three guys. I don't know about the rest of the pack, though, but it's worth a shot. I might have to go out there myself and replay her message to them as well. Jacob stands up to his full height and looks straight at me. No words are exchanged for a few seconds before he says:

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Jacob."

I'm about to head out the door but Quil stops me with a question of his own.

"So how many of the scouts are still around?"

"Including myself...that would make eleven of us. The inner scouts make up six and the outer scouts make up the other four and I'm the lone wolf."

Jacob just smirks at the unapologetic expression, which I return with a wink.

* * *

"Well, I guaranteed the help of at least three members of the wolf pack." I report to the Cullens. "Now it depends on what the rest say."

"I sure hope we do get their help." Carlisle says.

"What's up?"

Carlisle turns on the news and there's a report about people disappearing en mass. A newspaper is tossed my way as well and I see a headline that says police are fearful of rising gang activity. I look over at Alice and she nods, confirming my worst fears. James is making an army of newborns. I ask if she's able to tell that it's James responsible for the disappearances. She shakes her head and says that it's a newborn that's responsible for all of them. The signs are there, Edward explains. The unlikely disappearances and the poorly disposed-of bodies of their victims, along with the lack of any other evidence, forensic or otherwise. As for James, he's probably playing with her blind spots again since he's keeping himself out of her sight. Fucking asshole.

"Damn it."

Now I really need the wolf pack to come through and agree to help us. The alliance might be reluctant at best but if it means taking down an army of vampires then so be it. However, Carlisle makes an excellent point about training. None of the wolves know how to deal with a newborn vampire. I, myself, would like to see how it's done since I've never dealt with a newborn. Jasper might have told me his story about them but, as a fellow soldier, he understands that I need to know everything about the enemy.

"I don't like it but we have to wait." I say.

"Just live your life as normally as possible." Edward responds.

I sigh. I already 'graduated' from high school last year with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I still talk to Jessica from time to time but I talk to Angela more. She and Ben are going strong. Jessica and Mike are back together again. It's been an on and off sort of thing, which doesn't really surprise me. However, according to Jessica, Mike has been wanting to see me around for a little while. I had thought about getting a job here in town but I decided against it. I have enough money to last me several lifetimes and, also, if something comes up, I have to be ready on the fly and not have to leave an employer on the hook.

* * *

Carlisle is in the middle of a conversation with the Denali clan. I'm barely paying attention to it when I hear a change in the tone of his voice when Laurent's name comes up in the conversation. Now I'm paying attention...along with the rest of the Cullen clan. I hear Edward cursing Laurent to the deepest pit of hell. Carlisle is trying to persuade the other family on the other side but his persuasion tactic goes flying out the window and his sternness takes rein.

"We have a truce. They haven't broken it and we haven't either. I'm sorry you feel this way."

He hangs up the phone. According to Edward, one of the females up there had been deeply involved with Laurent. Irina, one the Denalis, had been with him. She wanted revenge for his death and that they would trade the destruction for the wolves for their help. Carlisle wasn't having any of that. We all agree that Laurent had it coming.

"Just know you have the support of the Sailor Scouts." I say. "That's eleven, if you count me and the crown princess in."

"The crown princess?"

"She's the future Sailor Moon but she will act as a healer."

Once again we sit and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I send off all of my personal invitations to the girls in Tokyo. Alice is bent on having a graduation party with me included. She had invited nearly everyone in our class.

"Sixty-five people?!" I exclaim. "Alice, this is a party and not a ball!"

"Chill out, Sakura." She replies. "You got cheated out of a party last year."

"I guess."

Yeah and it was because James had been a problem last year, which took me out of school. However, thanks to the Cullens help, I did some independent coursework and graduated on time. To compensate for the tragic loss that I suffered, as Alice puts it, I'm going to be celebrating my graduation (however belated it might be) with the 'younger' Cullens. I don't do parties but, for Alice's sake, I'm willing to put up with it. It's something to get my mind off of the strange incident that occurred at my apartment.

I had been doing my laundry one night and I was looking for a particular top but I couldn't find it. I spent hours upon hours looking for it. It baffled me. I enlisted Jacob's help so I could spend time with him, as I had promised, and he almost went flying off the bat. I had to shove him out of my apartment and into the woods so he could phase into a wolf. Thankfully, he cooled down enough to tell me that he detected the scent of a vampire.

"It wasn't any of yours." He told me.

Which meant some other vampire had been through my apartment. It was a very strange development and it's one that I'm still thinking about now. Why would a vampire go through my things? Another night, a few more items went missing. Jacob came by again and almost flew off the handle again. Day three and my bedroom is disturbingly clean. Poor Jacob. Due to this revelation, he has taken it upon himself to patrol the area around my apartment. Of course, it's volunteer basis, as he puts it.

"It's strange." I say. "Random objects that I leave around here are suddenly gone and taken by a vampire...Oh!"

"What?"

I remember Edward saying something about me being a singer. My blood calls out to him in a way no other human blood would. The objects that I had left around my apartment had my scent on it. Jacob doesn't catch on right away. I don't give him the time to let it all register, though, because now everything is starting to make better sense.

"This vampire army has to find me somehow, right?"

"Sakura..."

"Think about it. What better way to find me than by stealing things with my scent on it?"

As soon as the light bulb turns on, Jake starts to tremble in rage. I kick him out of my apartment so he can phase. Soon enough, I'm looking into the eyes of a large, russet wolf. I look around and pick up scraps of clothing here and there. I sigh. I tell him that he should just start leaving spare clothes here but that shouldn't give him any funny ideas, though. He just licks me in the face before running off into the forest.

"That's my Jacob."

* * *

I take a shower before I head over to the Cullens. I don't think they would appreciate it if I smell like a dog to them. To the non-vampire and non-werewolves, no one would know how terrible they smell if they were near an actual vampire or werewolf. They smell terrible to each other, as I found out on my trip to Italy, and that little encounter almost ended badly.

As soon as I'm out of the shower, I'm in a tank-top and some jeans before I take the bike Haruka gave me for my birthday over to the house. I left Jake a note, in case he turned back up at the apartment, that I had gone to the Cullens to report what I had realized. Per her usual habit, Alice is at the door waiting for me. The rest of the Cullens are hanging out in the living room following more reports about the disappearances in Seattle. Seattle is becoming the most dangerous city in the nation, bypassing other cities like Chicago as far as homicides go. In my mind, it's obvious that there's more than one newborn involved. The number of fatalities are far too high to be done by just one. Edward seems to agree with me on that one but others aren't so sure.

"This is getting out of control." I mutter.

"Apparently no one has told them of the Volturi."

Edward explains that they had done another clean up down in Atlanta, Georgia, except on a much smaller scale. It wasn't as bad as it is now and chances are, he says, the Volturi is definitely going to step in very soon unless we calm them down. How the heck do you calm a wild newborn down? It's in the papers already. The murders are messy and sloppy but clean of evidence. In my mind, it's either destroy or be destroyed. Carlisle, on the other hand, really wants to give the peaceful way a try and I suppose I can't blame him. He's like Usa-chan, who is very opposed to violence. However, as much as he wants to try it, I can see the doubt in his eyes.

"We'll have to wait until Alice sees what they do. We don't want to step in unless it's necessary." Carlisle says. "It's not our responsibility..."

"And there lies the problem, Carlisle." I blurt out angrily.

Everyone looks at me in surprise. I'm a goddamn soldier and watching innocent people die goes everything that I worked for! I spent 900 years putting my life on the line for the denizens of this planet and all they want to do is sit and wait? I'm tired of it! Too many people are dying because of these damn newborns!

"If the lot of you want to sit and let more people die, then be my guest." I growl. "I'll take them on myself, even if it means I die in the process."

I can feel Jasper calming me down and I'm to the point where I can relax before I make the point that if James is the one responsible for creating these newborns then he is probably telling them of Alice's blind spots. If he figured it out before then who's to say that they haven't as well? I sigh. I get up from my perch and start for home. The last thing I hear is Edward murmuring:

"Your death won't be necessary."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam's being difficult." Jacob reports. "He's not buying the Neo-Queen Serenity stunt."

"No wonder you look like a zombie."

According to Jake, he's been running himself ragged during night patrols since no one has relieved him of his duties for the last four to five days. I didn't anticipate Sam not buying into the hologram thing (it's more understandable where the Cullens are concerned) so I suppose I have to put in a call to the real lady herself and have her come in to convince them. It's typically a last resort and I'm running out of options and time. I need more allies to deal with this problem.

"You need to catch some sleep." I say.

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me. Listen, this call I'm about to put in is my last resort. If she can't convince them to help us then we're all condemned to die."

"You're going to call her?"

"Exactly."

"How is she going to get here?"

"Oh she's got her ways." I say with a wink. "Get some sleep, Jake."

He plops down on my leather couch for a nap. I head to my room and close the door behind me but before I can get my phone call in, she calls me first. I'm thankful for not only Pluto but for Usagi's visions as well. I pick up the phone and take in her soft, lovely voice. I miss my friend, even though I can take a portal via Pluto.

"They didn't buy it, did they?" She asks bluntly.

"Nope. I have three on my side but I need your physical presence to help sway them."

"Not a problem. Mars is coming with me."

"Awesome!"

If there are any problems with dealing with guys, Mars will deal with it efficiently and and quickly. Her temper can be an effective tool when used properly. I ask her when the two of them will arrive. I should have known better than to ask that question. You want to know why? Simple, because she says:

"Look behind you."

I grin when I see my two favorite women in the world. We group-hug before we catch up with each other. Small Lady had gotten stronger in her training and even learned a new attack. Her diplomacy skills have vastly improved. I sigh happily. She's on her way to being a very strong, young princess. She'll be a great ruler like her mother someday. The raven-haired Mars then starts in on me by asking about Jacob. I had dished on him after breaking it off with Edward and their opinion about the sleeping boy downstairs was much higher than their opinion on the ex-vampire boyfriend.

"He really cute." I admit with a blush. "He can be intense at times but most of the time he's really carefree."

As soon as I finish my sentence, Jacob comes bursting into the room before he stops dead in his tracks and blushes. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It's clear that he thought there had been an intruder and realized that there wasn't. Mars and Usagi giggle. I introduce the two of them to him and, to my surprise, he gets down on his knee and bows. My word, for a werewolf, this is pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

"You don't have to bow to me." Usagi says brightly. "Any friend of Kura-chan is a friend of mine!"

"You hurt her and I'll burn you." Mars warns.

"Uh...yeah. Don't worry. I won't." Jacob stammers.

"Be nice, Mars."

* * *

Usagi remained in her royal form while Mars and I take our scout forms. We take my truck, rather than the Corvette, down to La Push. We find two of the boys, Quil and Embry, at Jacob's house. They are in awe of the company that we brought along with us. Jacob tells Quil to stop drooling like a dirty dog.

"But I am a dog!" He remarks.

"Got that right." I respond with smirk.

We all laugh before we're led to Emily's house, where the rest of the pack was hanging out. Sam is the first out and stops a respectable distance from Usa-chan. The rest of the pack, along with Emily, come out and nothing but stunned silence follows. I tell them that I hadn't been pulling their leg with that hologram stunt but since that none of them bought it, I brought the real deal along with me. Like Jake, all of them bow before her before she tells them to rise.

"I've seen the future." She says solemnly. "It's been confirmed that there's a newborn vampire army rising. My scouts, along with the Cullens, need your help."

"It's just not that simple, your highness." Sam replies. "Vampire and werewolves are natural enemies."

"Make the impossible, possible." Usa replies gently. "You all have a common enemy whether you admit it or not."

"Innocent people are dying in Seattle." Mars adds. "We'd take care of it ourselves but we have no idea how to fight them."

"Plus, who knows how many of them are out there? All I know is that they're after me." I say. "I might be able to fight a few on my own but hoards of them?"

"Aw, what's the matter?" Paul mocks. "You little girls can't take the job on?"

"Cool it, Paul." Sam orders.

Mars, being the hothead that she is, goes up to Paul and slaps him hard, causing everyone around him to flinch. I wouldn't be surprised if she left a burn mark on his face. She starts to yell at him for the next five minutes without taking a breath, which is a record for her. I just snicker while everyone looks on in interest and worry. I'm not worried about Mars since she can take care of herself. Plus, I'm too entertained to intervene. Usagi just stands and giggles along with me and I glance at Jacob and he looks at us like we're crazy. I guess we are but we have to be if we take on the weight of the world onto our shoulders.

"Oh, fuck." I hear someone mutter.

Sailor Mars finally ended her tirade on the muscular boy and silence, once again, rules our not-so-little gathering. Jacob looks ready to phase just in case Paul loses it. I had asked about what Paul was like and I was told that he was a hothead himself. Of course, there's always something new to learn in the supernatural world...like why in the hell Paul is suddenly staring at the soldier of fire like she's some sort of goddess (which, technically, she is)?

"Did he just...?"

"Oh fuck, he did!"

"Jacob? Explanation, please."

"Paul imprinted."


	5. Chapter 5

"Imprinting is another one of those bizarre wolf things." Jacob explains.

He and I are standing at a distance from the group, watching everyone interact with the queen and Raye-chan. Paul is already groveling for forgiveness and Raye isn't giving it up. I think she's enjoying the sudden power she gained over him. It's really fun to watch those two and the most interesting as they are a good example of what imprints are like, according to my companion beside me. From what I saw, it seemed like 'love at first sight' but something much stronger than that. I point this out to Jake and he nods in agreement.

"It's something like that."

"I noticed the way Leah looked at Sam that one night at the meeting." I say in a low voice. "Is her anger a result of Sam imprinting on Emily?"

"Holy crow. You picked up on that?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice the hostility that rolls off of her and I've noticed that she's never around the other guys."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

We start walking towards the edge of the woods for additional alone time. Jacob launches into Sam's history of phasing into a wolf for the first time. He had been alone when it happened that it took him a good two weeks to cool down and phase back into a human. His mother and Leah had people search for him, thinking that there had been some sort of accident and that he had been hurt or worse. As it turns out, Leah and Sam had been high school sweethearts so she had been frantic when he had gone missing.

 _Poor Leah and that's not even the worst of it._

Sam eventually came back but refused to talk to anyone where he had been and that caused rumors to fly. He ran into Quil's grandfather one day and they shook hands. The old man jumped. I take Jake's hand into mine and it's feverish to the touch. That had caused Old Quil's astonishment so after this development, he had gone to the rest of the tribal elders and they had a secret meeting with Sam to explain what happened to him.

"Sheesh." I say. "So explain to me your growth spurt."

Jacob, chronologically speaking, is a teenager but his physical appearance makes him look like he's in his mid-twenties. I reckon twenty-five at the most. He goes on to explain that as long as they continue to phase into wolves they will never age. They can stop aging but it requires a certain amount of control and discipline to stop phasing. for a solid length of time.

"Sam doesn't have that control, yet." Jake admits. "Though it doesn't help that there are bloodsuckers nearby."

After awhile, he launches into Leah's and Sam's past and it's heartbreaking to hear. Usagi would be bawling her eyes out if she heard this story. I'm trying not to bawl and it's hard not to. Even though Sam had promised not to say anything to Leah, he couldn't stay away from her. They were trying to make it work until Emily, who is Leah's second cousin, came along. Oh boy. Shit hit the fan then after that.

"That's why Sam hates vampires. It made him change..."

"And it set things into motion." I finish.

"Yeah."

Emily had been really angry about it when Sam was finally allowed to tell her everything. However, an accident occurred. He had phased into a werewolf and accidentally scarred Emily's face. As fate would have it, that accident was what resolved everything...at least, between those two. Leah had gotten the short end of the stick and in the most cruel way. I sigh. Fate can be very cruel.

"Have you imprinted, Jake?" I ask absently.

"No. Sam and Jared and, now, Paul, are the only ones with imprints."

Jacob and I grin. It's going to be interesting with those two hotheads. Mars has taken a vow of chastity, I tell my companion, but that might change based on the way Usagi is looking at the pair. Then she looks at me with a glint in her eye. Instinctively, I know she secured their alliance and that, in itself, is a major victory. I'll have to pass the message on to the Cullens.

* * *

After telling Usagi and Mars to take a shower, we all head back to the Cullen residence. Mars and I take the lead in case Jasper decides to take a snap at her. She's dressed casually, this time around, in a simple sundress. Raye-chan and I are in our civilian forms as well. Instead of Alice, Carlisle and Esme greet us at the door.

"May I introduce the lovely Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Just call me Usagi!"

Raye just sighs before introducing herself as one of the queen's planetary guardians. I grin at her before looking at Edward. I drop my mental shield to let him see what had transpired earlier today and even he had to chuckle. I wink at him playfully before we get down to business. Esme is flying around the house to make things comfortable for our royal guest and her fiery bodyguard. Tea, cookies and cake were served. Raye-chan had to keep her from inhaling all of the snacks as those were her favorite treats.

"Some things never change, Usa-chan."

 _She'd be a perfect fit with the wolf pack._

"We secured the pack's cooperation." I announce. "All it took was Usa-chan, here."

Everyone is looking on in surprise as she inhales the snacks on her plate. Mars pulls on one of her pigtails, causing her to screech in pain. I smirk at Emmett as I hear him ask Edward where she put all of it. His brother shrugs, not really wanting to know the answer, before catching my eyes. There's a bit of sadness in them. Part of me really wants to go over there and comfort him but my pride as a soldier stands in my way.

"They didn't buy it with the hologram that Sailor Mercury gave me so I brought the real lady with me."

"It was quite something to meet a bunch of werewolves." Usagi says. "Isn't that right, Sailor Mars?"

She just grumbles. I explain that one of the wolves imprinted on her, setting Emmett off in loud laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ladybug (guest): I'm glad you like it so far! I thought the imprinting thing was hilarious! It worked out even better when Mars slapped him (rather than Bella). Thank you Len, for being a loyal reader and reviewer! Carry on!

* * *

"Thanks, Alice!" I say gratefully. "You're a doll!"

"I know."

A few more pieces of clothing have disappeared and I'm definitely sure it's the same vampire taking them so others can track me down. Just how many newborns are there? Is James really that obsessed with me? Of course, there's Mars to think about as well. Now that he's back, he's probably going to track her down first because she attacked and killed him. It's a good thing Mars doesn't live here with me. Her scent is safe and so is she.

 _Ah, Paul. She's going to have a hell of an imprint._

He's devoted to her already and, of course, Mars is still rather reluctant to give in to it. The main reason for it is that she had taken a vow of chastity to Princess Serenity. Other reasons do factor in, though, such as her father being absent in her life. He had been a politician and he had cared for that more than his daughter. He only visited her on her birthday and that was it, causing her to have a very low opinion on men. It didn't help when she had fallen in love with her father's young secretary. According to Mars, he had been very kind to her all of her life. She thought herself to be in love with him so her heart was broken when he announced his engagement to another girl and his decision to go into politics. That was that. So one can see why she's reluctant to give into the imprint. I took Paul aside one night and told him her story-since she will never admit it. That made him more patient, surprisingly, and more willing to wait for her to come around.

 _Mark my words, Paul. She will._

That aside, I get into an elegant sundress and head on over to Forks High School, the one place I'm glad that I'm done with, actually.

* * *

After hugging a lot of former classmates, I head on over to the Cullens with Raye and Usagi in tow. Mike had come onto Usagi at the school graduation but very nearly paid the price for it with the fiery bodyguard threatening him within every inch of his life, telling him that our friend is married. He backed off and disappeared into the crowd. Alice had printed some directions in the invitations to the house so people should be starting out pretty soon. It's easy to get lost in the darkness but Alice made sure that wasn't the case. There are lights wrapped about the trees so it makes it rather hard to miss. Besides, people are going to want to see the reclusive Cullen home and the inside of it.

"You've outdone yourself, Alice." I say.

She grins. The house looks like one of those nightclubs on television. She, herself, looks fabulous. She has a pink, sequined tank-top and red leather pants on. She and Edward discussed what kind of music they should play. There are two very high stacks of CDs, one meant to be familiar and comfortable with the in-coming crowd or to educate their taste in music, as Alice puts it. Edward is in favor with familiar and comfortable so the other stack of CDs were put away.

"Showtime!" Alice calls out.

Sure enough, the doorbell rings. She ups the music volume before she dances her way to the door. It's a joint graduation party for not only the Cullens but for myself as well. Usagi had agreed with Alice and urged that I should celebrate it. She and Raye disappeared into the kitchen to avoid drawing anymore attention to themselves. Emmett, on the other hand, is enjoying the atmosphere and using it to his advantage to scare Mike. He flashed a toothy-grin at the guy and he took a step backwards. I couldn't help giggling. The big guy hears me and winks at me.

The party is a very clear success. Mingling with people had been very easy. Everyone is having a good time and swaying to the music. I'm making another round when I catch Usagi peeking out of the kitchen and trying to get my attention. I quickly make my way over there and head into the kitchen. All of the Cullens are gathered, along with Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"When did you guys turn up?" I ask.

"Not too long ago."

Jacob hands me a small, clearly hand-made, present. It's a small bag with tied with loosely-woven strings of various colors. I open the bag and a bracelet falls into my hand. Upon closer inspection, I catch sight of a tiny, wooden carving of some sort. On it, there's a carving of a realistic-looking wolf and the color of the wood reminds me of Jacob's skin. I give him a great, big hug.

"I just made the charm. Dad taught me how to do it, though he's much better than me."

"Nonsense. This is great!"

He gives me the smile I used to know, carefree and genuine, and it makes me happy. Of course, it's short-lived because one of the Cullens, presumably Edward, growls. I give my ex a look that tells him to shut up and cool down. I sigh as I sit down. Alice explains to our newcomers that the newborn vampires are decreasing in number as they fight among themselves. Edward heads back out into the kitchen to tend to our party guests as Alice, Jasper and I handle the three young shapeshifters. Jasper takes the lead and explains that we're planning a strategic meeting.

"If you're going to fight along, then you're going to need to know how to fight these creatures."

The three, as I expected, groan at that last part. I reassure the three that I know nothing about fighting these newborns either and that the Sailor Scouts are going to be fighting along as well. King Endymion, along with Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, would remain behind to defend Crystal Tokyo. Usagi would be with Small Lady to act as a healer of sorts. They, I explain, are the only ones that are not going to fight.

 _Sailor Moon lost her power as a scout when she became queen._

I don't say this out loud, of course, since it's not my story to tell. Jacob asks what time they should all meet and three o'clock in the afternoon near the Hoh Forest ranger station. Ten miles due north of it, Jasper says to them, and that they should come from the west of it so they can follow their scent into the area.

"We'll be there."


	7. Chapter 7

Mars and I are in our Sailor form while Usa-chan is dressed casually in a pink blouse and jeans. She insisted on coming along on our little training expedition. Mars didn't feel comfortable about it but I said that it would be good for her to know what were up against. She knows of the Cold Ones existence but has never seen them or seen them fight for that matter. As queen, she had said, it was important for her to know what kind of an enemy we're going up against.

"You've really grown up, Usagi." Mars says with a smile.

She has but she still has her childish streaks every now and then and her love for food hasn't diminished in the last nine centuries. Usagi is sitting by Alice, chatting up a storm with her. Edward had pointed out that she was feeling uncomfortable about having the wolves around since they blind her vision. Thankfully, though, Usagi has been making up for that with her visions, along with Sailor Mars' own spiritual gifts. Theirs are more definitive than Alice's and that is helping us a lot.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"Half a minute or so but I'll have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Usagi sighs in exasperation at this revelation but the good doctor allows for it by saying that this meeting is hard enough and that we should be grateful that they turned up at all. I agree but the queen is still rather huffy about it. I turn my attention to the forest and it seems that they have been holding out on us as far as their numbers go. The pack has grown to a larger size.

"Damn." Emmett says in awe.

There are ten pairs of wolves. Holy shit. This whole thing with the newborn situation must have caused a few more natives to phase into wolves. Well, if anything, this will give us an extra boost in power. Carlisle approaches them in a cool, casual manner and greets them. We'd be starting the training exercises as soon as the rest of the Sailor Scouts turned up.

"Wait, they're coming?" Mars asks surprised.

"We need all the help we can get." I respond. "They need to know, too, even if they don't fight with us."

"Fair enough."

As soon as she says that, the rest of the scouts, excluding Venus, Pluto, and Saturn, arrive via a portal. A low grumble from the wolves indicates their surprise. We're supposed to be myths, after all, but for them to know that we exist is a pleasant surprise. Uranus and Neptune immediately take their spots by Usagi-chan. Small Lady had been left behind as well, though she had a fit about not coming along. She'd come along later, Neptune had promised, but the training session would be just for the older scouts.

I notice that the dark gray wolf, Paul, is chafing to join his fiery imprint but stays put. Carlisle points to Jasper and mentions that he has the experience concerning newborns. He will teach us all on how they fight, how they are to be defeated, and that we could apply his teachings to our way of hunting enemies.

"They're different from you?" Edward translates in a detached voice.

"Yes. They are very new to this life and have no control over themselves."

According to the good doctor, the number of newborns now stand at twenty. We had more than enough to take them all down. I hear of grumble of enthusiasm coming from the wolves and I can't help but grin at that. Their enthusiasm is rather contagious. Sam, through Edward, says that they are more than willing to take more than their share if it came down to it. We'd have to wait to see how it all plays out, though. Carlisle says that they are to arrive across the mountains in four days.

Jasper silently takes Carlisle's place. He's uncomfortable, of course, so he turns to us instead. These newborns will fight like children. The first thing to remember, he says, is to not allow their arms to get around us. They'd crush us instantly. Secondly, we are not to go for the obvious kill as they would expect that. We'd have to keep moving and come from the sides to keep them at bay. They would be too confused to respond to our movements.

 _Makes sense to me._

"Emmett would be the perfect example to demonstrate this."

"I'll try not to break anything" He mutters.

"You know I meant that you rely on your strength. You're straightforward about attacking."

Jasper backs up and prepares himself for an attack by Emmett, whom he orders to catch him. The two disappear in a blur. To the untrained eye, it would seem like they disappeared into thin air but, in reality, they are simply moving at a high speed rate. There were a few times that it appeared that Emmett would get him but Jasper would slip away at the last possible minute. Pretty soon, Jasper has his brother down, teeth against his neck. Emmett wants to go again but Edward wants a crack at it.

"I want to see how the ladies present handle it." Jasper says.

"Uranus, Neptun." I call to them. "Two on one, let's go!"

"Now this ought to be interesting." Emmett says with a grin.

I pull my scythe out while Uranus brings out her Space Sword. I explain to the wolves that Neptune is the Scout of the Sea. As a Scout of the Wind and Sky, Uranus relies on her speed and her talisman. She can detect supernatural activity with the shifting winds. One of her best attacks is an energy-based attack called 'World Shaking,' but we won't be demonstrating that today.

"AW!"

"Chill out, Emmett." I respond. "She's got another attack. Her Space Sword Blaster. Uranus, if you please. Try to hit me with everything you got."

I get into a defensive position as she charges at me. She brings her sword up and swings it hard, producing a wave of energy. It cuts through the Earth with ease and I'm pushed backwards as I try to stop it with my bare hands. The energy is hot and is burning my hands but I don't care at this point. I push back on it until I send it high up into the sky. Neptune summons her talisman and takes aim with her Deep Submerge attack. A large stream of water comes at me tremendous force. Fortunately, I manage to evade it but jumping up high in the air and perform my Guillotine attack.

"Missed."

The scythe hits the ground powerfully, leaving a small crater behind. I yank the chain attached to it and swing it back around like a lasso, chopping off some branches in the process. I don't hold back in sparring sessions and I'm not about to hold back today either. We go back and forth for a little bit before I manage to get them both on the ground. Some of the Sailor Scouts get into it, impressing everyone with their vampire-like speed. The wolves rumbled with appreciation as they watched everyone's sparring sessions.

Once the session was over for the day, Edward translates that the wolves wants everyone's scents so they don't mistake anyone later in the upcoming battle. I can feel Paul's delight as he approaches Sailor Mars. I can't help but laugh at her discomfort and she tells me to shut up. I just laugh harder until I fall onto the ground. I don't realize that Jacob is next to me until I get a wet kiss from him.

"Ew, Jake!" I cry, still laughing.

After I compose myself, I tell everyone that if they encounter the blonde vampire, James, he should be killed on sight. He's a tracker, I say. Once he gets wind of someone he wants, he won't rest until he gets it. Mars had killed him on the first encounter so James might come after her again if he catches her scent. Paul releases a low, dangerous growl before the black wolf next to him orders him to back off. Mars looks at her imprint curiously but says nothing.

"His main target is me." I add.

I tell them about Beryl and the Sailor Scout's previous encounter with her. I throw in my origins as well, which most of them knew about.

"She has to go down, too." Jupiter says. "We did it once and we can do it again."

"We'll continue our training tomorrow." Jasper says. "You're welcome to observe again."

"Thank you. We'll be here." Edward replied for Sam.

The wolves disappear but Jacob lingers by me. I know exactly what he's thinking and it bothers him. I tell him that while he's fighting with vampires, he also gets to fight against them. He gives me his wolfish grin and what seems to be a chuckle before he departs with the rest of the pack.

 _So, where's James?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sailor Mars/Raye_

I can hear screams and taunting laughter. I hear wolves howling and barking as they give chase to a figure throughout the woods. I can see Sailor Uranus and Jupiter fighting a fellow Sailor Scout. Beryl is ripped apart with a scythe. I can see a blond male biting into Sailor Night's neck, making her scream with agony. I sit up straight in bed, sweat streaming down my face as I try to shake off the images that I saw.

"Raye-chan?"

Sakura comes into the living room and turns on the nearest lamp, her eyes wide with worry. She sits down onto the couch where I've been resting. Sakura and I are very close to each other, just like how Usagi and I are close, and share a psychic bond. Whatever I sense, she senses it as well. I sigh.

"Did you have the same dream that I had?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah."

It was intense but I'm sure it was far more intense as she saw herself being bitten by that vampire. I tell her how Sailors Uranus and Jupiter were fighting a fellow Sailor Scout. I couldn't see her face, I explain, but it wasn't good. I'm sure Beryl would be behind it. I look at Sakura closely and it's obvious that she's keeping something back. I try to push her into telling me what's bothering her. She resists at first but then she sighs and confesses to what she had seen in her dream.

"I was the Sailor Scout fighting Jupiter and Uranus."

* * *

 _Sailor Night/Sakura_

I really didn't want to tell Mars that I was the one who turned traitor in the dream but she's very perceptive and it's almost pointless to hide things from her. In my dream, Beryl had been responsible for turning me back to the darkness and turning me into her pawn. Somewhere along the way, though, I had ripped the bitch into bits and sent her back to Hell. I fought my fellow scouts for a time before Neo-Queen Serenity jumps into the fray to release me from the dark spell that held me.

"That's when James bites me."

It's in that moment of vulnerability that he attacks me in my dream. The pain in my dream was so real that it woke me up so I don't know how it all ends. That just means, I say, we have to train harder and be very aware of our surroundings. For all we know, James could easily come out of nowhere on a snap decision and grab me. Or he could get me in the middle of a newborn fight.

"We just can't let our guards down."

Raye nods. We both know, though, most of her visions come to fruition. She is very rarely wrong about her visions. She has misinterpreted visions before but I dreamed the same dream and I interpreted the same as she did. I just hope James doesn't get to her. We need her fire when we dismantle and destroy those wild animals.

"So, Raye-chan," I say with a smirk. "Tell me about Paul."

She blushes. It's hard not to miss that attraction between the two hotheads. It's clear on his face that he wants to protect her. Hell, he growled when I mentioned the possibility that James could track her and kill her. He's not going to have it. She's still having a hard time with the whole imprinting thing but I can see that she's starting to give in. Paul has become the best thing to have ever happened to her, she tells me. Despite his temper, she says, he can be a real sweetheart.

"Don't say that to Jake, though." Raye says. "It'll give him a reason to make fun of Paul."

"I can't promise anything." I respond. "Speaking of Paul..."

He's been patrolling the area around my apartment with Jake. I usually see him creeping about in the dark with a russet-colored wolf crossing paths. I know that she and I are very well protected. Sometimes, I see him peeking into the living room where Raye has been for the last two days to check up on her. Occasionally, he pops in as a human. Every time that he does come in as a human, she's discreetly checking him out since he's shirtless nearly 100% of the time.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I do, but I took a vow of chastity to Serenity. I can't pursue a relationship."

"Maybe you can. Usa isn't a selfish person. I think she'll let you break your vow."

I wink at her before I tell her to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be the last day to train before the newborns arrived. We need all the rest we can get.

* * *

 _Time Gates_

Pluto stood at the gates quietly as she contemplated the upcoming events. Something in the timeline had changed. She saw Sailor Night being lured back into the darkness by the evil that was known as Queen Beryl. She hadn't seen that before. What exactly changed? She saw that vampire biting her fellow scout after being saved by her highness. Something powerful was blinding her from the truth. She didn't know if the Fates were behind it or something more sinister.

 _This is not good._

She wanted to help but it was her duty to stand by the gates and guard them. A young blonde entered the empty room and approached the Time Guardian with cautious eyes. Sailor Venus knew that there was something wrong. She sensed it.

"Something in the timeline changed." She said bluntly.

Pluto nodded silently.

* * *

 _Cullen Residence_

"Something changed."

Alice gasps as she's sucked into a vision. Edward rushes to his sister's side and views her visions along with her and growls dangerously. In her vision, James has separated himself from the woman, Beryl. A disagreement of some sort arose and it caused the vampire to rebel and disappear. In another vision, she sees the Sailor Scouts fighting a brainwashed version of Sailor Night.

"Where's James?"

"I don't know." Alice replies ruefully.

"A snap decision." Carlisle comments.

"But by who?"

The Cullens spend the next few hours trying to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn nightmares."

After I went back to bed and fell asleep, images of Beryl and James started to haunt me. I saw that they had a disagreement of some sort before the blonde vampire broke away from the woman. Then the same dream that Raye and I had last night popped up again. My interpretation of the dream tells me that the disagreement between James and Beryl is what led to the unrelated visions that I had.

 _What is the link here?_

I step into the shower and let the cool water wake me up. I wash my face to get the sleep out of my eyes and as I adjust the water temperature, it hits me. The unrelated dreams that I have been having must be from decisions made from Beryl and James respectively. Beryl wants me to be her soldier of darkness once again and James...well, that one should be obvious. He still wants me as his mate despite the ass-kicking he received the other time.

 _So who is attacking first?_

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. The first thing that I do is check my phone and I see that there's a text message from Alice regarding what she saw. Beryl and James had both made different decisions, both snap, so she couldn't see who attacked me first. Thankfully, I do. I tell her that Beryl attacks first before James gets to me. Where and when remains unknown, though.

 _Alice: "Be careful, Sakura."_

 _"I will."_

I look over at my clock and it registers five in the morning. Sheesh. I peer out the window and I see Jake. I head out the door in a robe and go to him. The morning, like any other morning in Forks, is cool and damp. Thankfully, my Jacob is a large heat radiator so he can keep me warm. He greets me with a warm nuzzle before he backs up to give me my space. I finally figured out how to create a telepathic bond with Jacob in his wolf form and this one is a bond that he and I can turn off if we so wished it.

 _"The leech crossed our border. He's trying to look for a way past our defenses."_ Jacob says to me.

 _"He could be trying to distract you guys so his newborns can get in."_

Jacob grunts. I tell him of the vision Raye and I had last night and he growls. He promises me that he would do everything that he could to keep me safe. I hug his warm figure before a lone wolf releases a howl. My companion gives me a lick before he bounds away. I head back into the apartment and Raye is still sleeping on the couch. I quietly head back to my room and I'm about to lie down in bed when I encounter a youma. It slams me through my window and sends me into the woods.

"Damn it!"

I don't have my power stick on me so I have to go hand-to-hand in my base state. The youma, which is nothing more than a shadow demon, comes straight at me. I don't have the powers that Sailor Mars have so I'm going to have to lead it away from Forks. I levitate and start flying backwards to lure it away.

 _"Mars Fire, Ignite!"_

The shadow demon is caught in a conflagration and is turned into dust. Sailor Mars greets me with a relieved look on her face. At the same time, Alice turns up. She had seen me being attacked and came rushing over immediately. Fortunately, Mars had sensed it as well and came out after it. Alice just sighs before saying that everyone is meeting up at the clearing again tonight. Not everyone is going to be there since they have their telepathic link.

"It's going to be Jacob and his wingmen."

"Along with Paul, no doubt."

I look over at Mars. She has a nonchalant look on her face but there's a faint blush on her cheeks. I grin.

* * *

"There was a youma in my room," I report to the Scouts. "I don't know if Beryl had sent it or not."

All of the scouts have gathered in the clearing with the Cullens. Four of the wolves are here again to observe. Jacob and his two friends, Quil and Embry, and Paul are the ones present today and they are all sitting near us as we discuss what happened earlier that morning. Jacob lets out a low whine after I tell him that the attack happened minutes after he left. He digs his nose beneath my chin.

"It's not your fault, Jacob." I reassure him. "I should have picked up on it."

And I didn't, so that's that. It bothers me, yes, but I can't do anything about it now. Mars took care of it. Usagi, who had spent the last few nights with the Cullens, frowns. She doesn't know who brought Beryl and James back but it's clear that it's someone very powerful. She also notes that now that Beryl is back, she's probably going to use me to get the Silver Crystal back. After all, I was her first and only success to have stolen it and destroyed the scouts in the process.

"It depends on who gets to me first." I remark.

The dreams that I had last night represented two different figures, that of Beryl and James. The first dream showed me as the traitor of the group and the second dream showed me being bitten. It's like two different futures being shown to me but they seem to both happen, though. It's very confusing and it's something that I rather not think about at the moment. I sigh as I watch everyone chose their respective partners. I'm sitting out at the moment to sit with Usagi and Jacob.

"Don't let it get to you so much, Kura-chan." She says. "We will deal with it when the time comes."

Jacob barks his ascent and, once again, digs his nose underneath my chin.

* * *

"Here they come."

The wolves are hiding in the darkness and the rest of us, the Scouts and Cullens, stand in an open clearing as we wait for their arrival. Mars is already preparing one of her flame attacks. I have my scythe in front of me while the rest stand in defensive positions. As soon as the newborns break through the foliage, Mars launches her first attack, immediately destroying one of them. The rest of us charge and the wolves make their move as well.

As I take care of the newborns, I scan the many faces on the battle field but there is no sign of James anywhere. He's definitely trying to keep out of it so he wouldn't be identified as the instigator should the Volturi come to clean house. Sadly for him, though, our visions have identified him.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

A string of energy takes out a couple of newborns with ease. The wolves are doing just as well as we are. We mow them all down...and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

"How long until they get here?" Carlisle asks.

"About five minutes or so."

"You all need to get out of here." Edward says to the Scouts. "Get Jacob to Usagi."

The pack, now humans, took their injured comrade out of the field and fled to get him to the moon queen. The entire right side of his body had been crushed by one of the newborns. The Scouts volunteer to stay but Edward refused. The Volturi would probably want their powers for their own. It'd be better for them if they left for the Cullen residence.

"Fine." Uranus says.

The group of planetary warriors turn to leave before Mercury made a shocking realization.

"Where's Sailor Night?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Ah," Beryl purred. "So you've decided to cooperate after all."

"Fuck off lady." James growled.

He held an unconscious Sailor Scout tightly in his grip. He had made a snap decision to step into the newborn fight to take her when he had the chance. He had planned on changing her if the red-headed demoness hadn't stepped in. James had no plans to share his hard earned prize.

"I helped you get what you wanted. It's time you held your end of the bargain."

"Sorry. I don't negotiate."

Beryl launched an attack at James. Three senbon needles went flying at her target but two bounced off the vampire. The third hit the unconscious female. At that moment, a former agent of the Negaverse was reborn.

"Ah, welcome back, my former soldier."

A pair of lavender eyes, tinted with red, glare at the dark queen. Beryl ordered her soldier to eliminate the Sailor Scouts. She planned on doing so but she wouldn't take orders from an idiot. She had gotten greedy and tried to steal the crystal for herself. The Dark Sailor wouldn't have this happen again. She swung her scythe and destroyed Beryl in one fell swoop and turned her into dust.

"Enjoy hell, bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good riddance." I mutter.

Queen Beryl has always been a pain in the ass. I don't know who the hell brought her back but they made a pretty poor choice. Last time I worked with her, she tried to steal my thunder by going for the crystal herself. I wasn't going to let her have the glory this time around so I made sure that she would stay down. I look up at James.

"Who brought you back?"

He shrugs. Meh, I don't think he cares and neither do I. I smirk. He totally digs me in this outfit. It's not at all hard to see as he circles me like a shark. I guess I'll keep him around for awhile. He might prove useful in tracking the Sailor Scouts down for me. Neo-Queen Serenity and the crown princess are probably with the Cullens, along with the rest of the Scouts. I stare at James carefully, with him staring lustfully at me back, when the idea strikes me.

"Mars was the one who killed you, right?" I ask.

"Yes." He growls.

She, Usagi, and Alice are the seers of the group. Of course, Usagi would be saved for the last since she has the crystal. Then there are the Cullen boys. Edward is the mind-reader of the bunch. Emmett just relies on his strength but Jasper will definitely prove a challenge since he is very calculating. Last, but not least, are the wolves. They will definitely prove a challenge with their large size. Getting to Sailor Mars won't be easy as she has an imprint. He'll be protecting her.

"Hmm..."

James nips me on the neck.

* * *

 _Cullen Residence_

"We're not leaving until we get Sailor Night back!" Uranus yells.

"Calm down, Haruka." The queen ordered. "The only thing we can do now is try to pin point where she's at."

She looked over at her daughter, Small Lady. She was tending to Jacob's injuries, which had started healing as he was delivered to the Cullen home. Mars had gone down to First Beach to do some fire reading and her imprinted loyally followed her. Alice had received a vision where their missing Sailor Scout had destroyed Beryl but not James. It was clear that she was still under the influence of Beryl's negative energy.

"If I remember correctly," Usagi said carefully. "She was very independent when she was under her influence."

"You should have destroyed her." Uranus replied bitterly. "We wouldn't be in this predicament."

The room erupted in outrage. Jupiter tried to punch her but was held back by her two companions. The anger disappeared shortly as Jasper used his power of empathy to ease the atmosphere. Venus reminded Uranus that they had been killed already when their missing scout took possession of the Silver Crystal.

"She repented." She said firmly. "Beryl must have found a weakness."

"We all have weaknesses." Neo-Queen Serenity responded. "Our enemy simply found something to play on. In this case, it's Sailor Night's dark past as a former Dark Agent."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"She's very calculating. She'll have her memories with her time with you and the wolf pack and use it to her advantage."

"She's exceptionally dangerous when influenced by negative energy." Venus remarked. "The only thing that can save her now is the Silver Crystal."

The silver-haired queen revealed a small gem that shone brightly. She explained that it had purified Sakura in the past, which led her to become Sailor Night. It saved her once and it could do it again. She just needed to be lured into a position where she wouldn't be able to run. If she had to sacrifice herself again, then she would gladly do so.

"I forbid it!" Uranus roared.

"Shut up, Uranus!" Jupiter yelled.

"The both of you need to shut up." Jasper growled. "We need to work together and not fight among ourselves. She'll use that to her advantage if she picks up on that."

"Well said." Emmett responds.

"Alice, Sailor Mars, and her highness will keep an eye on her for now. We still need to figure out where James is located."

"He's with her." Alice replied.

* * *

It's a good thing that I have powerful healing abilities; otherwise, James would probably have drained me dry. He did get a little bit stronger when he tasted my blood the first time around so he convinced me that if he took more then he would be able to take on some of the over-sized dogs that patrol the Forks area. I should have known better than that since my blood is far more potent than human blood The negative energy that flows through me apparently heightens my healing powers, among others, though. I recovered quite nicely and quickly. My partner in crime, to be fair, did get far stronger than he had been in the past.

Right now, James and I are hiding in the mountains. Apparently, this is where he and Beryl had first come into contact with each other. We figure that Alice would be looking out for us but the place where we are currently at would be too dark for her to see. I'm still trying to figure out if I, myself, can blind Alice. We know she has blind spots but I want to blind her completely. It would give us the upper hand.

 _I wonder..._

One of my abilities is able to turn into a shadow and glide in the darkness. I wonder if this can blind her. If so, then this would definitely be to our advantage here. The wolves also do a great job of that as well, but that's only if they are near me. So I really need to know if this ability works on Alice. Well, one never knows if we don't try.

"We're going to head over to my apartment." I say.

"Hm?"

"I want to give my shadow ability a try. If Alice doesn't see us, then this will give us a major advantage."

"If it doesn't?"

"You said it yourself. You can take on the mutts since my blood has made you stronger."

I cut my wrist with my scythe and let the blood flow. He takes a tiny sip this time around as his appetite from earlier has been sated. Even a tiny bit of my blood makes him exponentially stronger. I can feel , James has never been gentle and he's not about to start now, but his touch alone is powerful. I'm very confident, though, that my plan will work. Sailor Mars will be with the Cullens so James can pick up on her scent at my apartment. The wolves will be on their side of the line doing their best to avoid the Cullens' apparently detestable smell.

"Why don't we wait for a little while?"

James pushes me up against the rocky, mountain wall and places both hands on each side of me.


End file.
